russelfandomcom-20200213-history
APO Tanghali Na!
APO Tanghali Na! is a Philippine noontime variety show premiered on January 25, 2014, on IBC. The show broadcasts from Live Studio 3 of IBC Broadcast Center in Quezon City. The show airs from Monday to Friday at 12:30 pm to 2:45 pm and Saturdays from 12:00 nn to 3:00 pm and live streaming via Facebook pages of IBC and APO Tanghjali Na!, and is mainly presented by one of the legendary OPM artists of all time APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo). The show is also broadcast worldwide through Global IBC. APO Tanghali Na! is the second live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast with a true high-definition picture, after Hey it's Fans Day!. APO Tanghali Na! holds the record of being the longest-running noontime variety show of IBC after Balik-Ligaya (1975-1977), Good Afternoon Po... Guguluhin Namin Kayo... Salamat Po. (1977), Noontime Showtime (1987-1988), Kalatog sa Trese (1988-1989), Chopsuey Espesyal (1998-1999), Alas Dose sa 13 (1999-2000), the blocktmer noontime shows such as the controversial Lunch Break (2000-2003) and the cliffhanging It's Chowtime! (2004-2005) and Chowtime Na! (2005-2006), and the revival of the self-produced Lunch Break (2010-2014), History It was formed as the result of the former noontime show 'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila from 1995 to 1998 on ABS-CBN, as the comeback of APO Hiking Society to transfer to IBC as its plans to come up with a noontime show. Beginning in January 18 of the same year, with APO Tanghali Na! studios of IBC in Broadcast City to the traditional studio, Studio 3, in which has a reputation of a large capacity, and more technological capabilities for the new set represents their plan to fill the show with big surprises. APO Tanghali Na! is a product of the very best that IBC can offer the noontime viewing habit. Month-long promotions (from December 2013 to January 2014) were made by coming up with the return of APO for the noontime show of IBC as the catchy advertisements, Magbabalik Na, nAPO, nasa IBC!. APO Tanghali Na! is the noontime variety show of IBC, whose effort to dethrone it with Noontime Showtime (1987-1988), Kalatog sa Trese (1988–1989), Chopsuey Espesyal (1998-1999), Alas Dose sa 13 (1999-2000), Lunch Break (2000-2003, 2010-2014), It's Chowtime! (2004-2005), and Chowtime Na! (2005-2006) had failed. The show made its live premiere telecast on January 25, 2014 at 12:00 nn, replacing the former noontime program Lunch Break and coincide with the return of APO Hiking Society as the host who marks their homecoming to IBC, where they bannered the former game show Islands Gamemasters from 1990 to 1992 before leading the network for Sa Linggo nAPO Sila (ABS-CBN). Prior to their return, Islands Gamemasters with Danny, Jim and Boboy had their own game segments and after that, Dyords is a comic relief for the live studio audience at gives away the instant prizes. Joining them are their female co-hosts Rica Peralejo, Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla and Bianca Manalo with Alfred Vargas, Ramon Bautista and Brod Pete. Danny Caparas as director. Most of the new show's staff and dancers came from its displaced predecessor. The most variety shows on Philippine TV in the three networks (ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC). Daily noontime viewing also need not be messy and slapstick the APO provides their own brand of comedy and wit without resorting to pie-throwing and woman-chasing. Daily noontime viewing also need not be funny at the expenses of others. APO Tanghali Na! maintains the policy of respecting the contestants, candidates and all its talent searches contests and competition. Every weekday is big on songs, dances and exciting game portions, green jokes and contests. Also announced, the dancers will be choreographed by Joy Cancio, manager of the SexBomb Girls of Eat Bulaga! and in-house dancers called APO Hot Stuff. The show begin with an extravagant opening sequence with APO Hiking Society singing and dancing to their hit songs ever produced at the same time, and each host sung their own popular OPM song sung by himself. To cater to the entire family audience, among the most popular segments are Doo Bidoo Bidoo which is inspired of Doo Bidoo by APO Hiking Society, a game portion for ten random audience members that dance cheerfully to the song of the day are selected to join. The objective of the game is to repeat the words "Doo Bidoo" and "Bidoo". If a contestant makes a mistake, they are out of the game and receives a consolation prize. This is a last person standing game, with the person who lasts the longest winning. Barangay APO, a segment where Ramon Bautista and Brod Pete goes on live remote telecast on a selected barangay and gives out a lot of prizes in cash and kind. Pera o Para (Money or Leave) debuted on TV as the highlight game portion. The engaging elimination round and the suspense-filled jackpot round won the hearts of most televiewers where at stake was either a cash prize of P1,000,000 or a showcase chosen by the contestants (e.g. entertainment showcase, living room showcase, livelihood showcase, etc.) which were hidden in either 3 "bayongs" (rattan bags) marked as A, P or O. The show garnered high ratings most especially in provinces and cities where IBC had superior signal. APO Tanghali Na! reign the number 1 spot in the noontime slot nationwide landing as the number 1 most-watched program of IBC, grabbing first place in the ratings nationwide as a competitor of It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!. On January 19, 2015, the show added Mutya Orquia and Lucho Agoncillo (a young endorser and actor, the son of Judy Ann Santos and Ryan Agoncillo) as their co-hosts. In January 24, 2015, APO Tanghali Na! celebrated its first anniversary party at the PhilSports Arena in Pasig City. Comedian and TV host Arnell Ignacio is set to join the noontime show on April 18, 2015. On, July 31, 2015, Manalo left the show to star in the children's daytime TV series produced by IBC and Viva Television entitled Bagets Kids. And also, Peralejo was left and Bela Padilla also left the show on September 25, 2015 as she return to ABS-CBN as she star in FPJ's Ang Probinsyano starring Coco Martin. On September 26, 2015, Gladys Reyes prompted as one of the co-hosts, along with singer-actress Jenine Desiderio (a mother of the teen star Janella Salvador). Roderick Paulate, Kaye Abad and Niño Muhlach are added as their co-hosts. In January 18, 2016, it launched Magandang Miss Univers''e, a beauty pageant segment where pretty and sexy young girls aged 18–28 years old within the three female conestants participate in the talent and question and answer portions hosted by APO Hiking Society and Jenine where monthly winners from January to November converge to compete in the Grand Finals of following year. On January 25, 2016, ''APO Tanghali Na! celebrated its second year on Philippine TV. Because of its immense popularity, Pera o Para was made into a movie version Pera o Para (Not da TV) by IBC Films in January 27, 2016, with the whole APO Tanghali Na! cast included. Neil Coleta and Ingrid dela Paz were added to the co-hosts on February 27, 2016. Ramon Bautista eventually left the program on April 5, 2016. due to his commitment to concentrate acting for the primetime superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell. On April 18, 2016, the program was extended until 3:15pm. On January 2, 2017, the show announced that Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro were added to the show as co-hosts. The same day, beginning on January 2, APO Tanghali Na! will have a month-long celebration for their 3rd anniversary since January 25 with a nationwide raffle treat on January 25, 2017. An anniversary party held at the PhilSports Arena on February 11, 2017. On January 5, 2019, Willie Nepomuceno, Dar Bernardo, Maris Racal, the comedic duo Maverick Relova and Ariel Villasanta and Jon Santos joined the show as co-hosts, filling the vacancy created by the departure of Ignacio, Orquia, Coleta, Tam and Azarcon. Meanwhile, APO Tanghali Na! marked its 5th anniversary in January 25, 2019 with an anniversary party held at the Folk Arts Theater on January 26. On June 3, 2019, the weekday slot was moved to a new timeslot at 12:30-2:45pm to give way for the noontime newscast Headline 13, which served as a pre-programming to the noontime show. Cast 'Main hosts' * Danny Javier (January 25, 2014-present) * Jim Paredes (January 25, 2014-present) * Boboy Garovillo (January 25, 2014-present) 'Co-hosts' * Jenine Desiderio (born in October 5) (September 26, 2015-present) * Gladys Reyes (September 26, 2015-present) * Antoinette Taus (January 25, 2014-present) * Willie Nepomuceno (January 5, 2019-present) * Lucho Agoncillo (January 19, 2015-present) * Christopher Roxas (June 3, 2017-present) * Victor Anastacio (January 2, 2017-present) * Valeen Montenegro (January 2, 2017-present) * Dar Bernardo (January 5, 2019-present) * Maris Racal (January 5, 2019-present) * Maverick Relova (January 5, 2019-present) * Ariel Villasanta (January 5, 2019-present) * Jon Santos (January 5, 2019-present) 'Featuring' *APO Hot Stuff ("Dancers") (January 25, 2014-present) *Joy Cancio (Choreographer) (January 25, 2014-present) *DJ Ace Ramos (January 25, 2014-present) *SexBomb Girls (January 16, 2016-present) 'Former co-hosts' * Rica Peralejo (January 25, 2014-September 26, 2015) * Bela Padilla (January 25, 2014-September 25, 2015) * Bianca Manalo (January 25, 2014-July 31, 2015) * Niño Muhlach (January 25, 2014-June 2, 2017) * Ramon Bautista (January 25, 2014-April 8, 2016) * Isko Salvador as Brod Pete (January 25, 2014-June 2, 2017) * Alfred Vargas (January 25, 2014-September 25, 2015) * Roderick Paulate (September 26, 2015-June 2, 2017) * Kaye Abad (September 26, 2015-June 25, 2016) * Mutya Orquia (January 19, 2015-January 4, 2019) * Arnell Ignacio (April 18, 2015-January 4, 2019) * Ingrid dela Paz (February 27, 2016-2018) * Neil Coleta (February 27, 2016-January 4, 2019) * Jeffrey Tam (June 3, 2017-January 4, 2019) * Hyubs Azarcon (June 3, 2017-January 4, 2019) Show segments APO Tanghali Na! has developed numerous segments, which include beauty pageants, talent contests, quiz shows, interactive games, comedy sketches, and other concepts. Opening numbers Currently at the start of every show as the daily episode of APO Tanghali Na! featuring APO Hiking Society, the show begins as disc jockey DJ Ace Ramos Macanaya begins playing the introduction and theme music. The entire studio audience and the APO Hot Stuff and SemBomb Girls dance along. Finally, APO Hiking Society enter the studio from the back-center set door that lifts up in the air, welcomes the audience and viewers, and sings the theme song along with the audience. Danny, Jim and Boboy welcomes the audience at the studio to be joined by Jenine, Gladys, Antoinette, Willie, Lucho, Christopher, Victor and Valeen. During the opening number * APO Tanghali Na! * Doo Bidoo * Syotang Pa-Class * Mag-Artista Ka * Lalala * Heto Na * Bawat Bawa * Blue Jeans * Lumang Tugtugin * Kahit Lalala Ay Pwede Na (originally sung by Subas Herrero and Noel Trinidad) * Princesa * Dito sa Kanto * Mahirap Magmahal Ng Syota Ng Iba * Salawikain * Sabado Na Pare Ko * Kasal * Pumapatak Na Naman Ang Ulan * Inaamin Ko * Kung Gusto Mo, Gusto Ko Pa * Mahal Kita (Ngunit Ayaw Mo Sa Akin) * Labag Sa Batas * Pare Ko * American Junk * Dong * Kayod, Kayod * Malungkot Na Balita * Harana * Minamahal Kong Pilipinas * I Swing Mo (originally sung by Randy, John and Rico) * Pera O Para Current segments ''Bawat Bata From Monday to Friday, two children battle for the title of ''Bawat Bata by solving math questions. The four daily winners then face-off in the weekly finals held on Fridays in order to become that week's grand winner and large cash prize. Bawat Bata was pioneered by APO Hiking Society after the hit novelty song of the same name. ''Magandang Miss Universe Launching on January 18, 2016 and presented from Monday, Wednesday and Friday, a beauty pageant contest where the three female conestants ranging from 18–28 years old battle out showing off their lives, and talents in pageant-style while answering the question of the day. The criteria used are 50% for beauty, 25% for personality, and 25% for audience impact. The contestant with the highest score for that day wins ₱10,000 and will advanced to the weekly finals where the winner of that Saturday will advance to the monthly finals. The runners-up win ₱5,000. In the monthly finals, the rules and criteria are the same except one question will be asked by a celebrity panel of judges, and one bonus question by the hosts. All of the prizes and consolation prizes were sponsored by YSA botanica 2 in 1 skin soap with kojic acid. With six competitors in the monthly finals, the winner(s) will win ₱30,000 and advance to the grand finals for a chance to win ₱1,000,000, and IBC Talent Center contract, and a brand new car sponsored by BNY jeans, the one who will win the car must get the highest text votes on the grand finals and one texter will have a chance to win P50,000 via electronic raffle. Who's That Girl? Launched in January 7, 2019, played Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, the celebrity player of the day must guess who's the one of three girls as the true "Certified Girl" by showing her fashion style, voice and talent. If the player correctly identifies the "Certified Girl", he/she will win P15,000. If the player identifies the fake girl, the "Certified Pa-Girl", the "Certified Girl" will win P15,000. Kwela nAPO Sila Launched in January 5, 2019, a veteran segment of ''APO Tanghali Na! featuring hosts delivering "knock-knock" jokes in a classroom scenario, with the hosts divided into groups, dressed in school uniforms, and singing their answers to the teacher's question. After performing, the group spins a giant roulette (numbered from 00 to 100) which is the basis of their score. The group with the lowest score will be punished at the end of the segment and later going free-for-all, throwing cream pies at each other. The APO Tanghali Na! hosts participate in the segment, with some of their special celebrity guests may occassionally join the segment. ''Happy Kaibigan Launched in January 5, 2019, a team vs. team segment where the two teams of the main hosts and co-hosts are assembled and are given a challenge to perform. Five audience members will get a cash prize if their team wins the challenge and receive ₱1,000 each. Barangay APO '''Love songs' * Yakap sa Dilim * Kating-Kati At Di Mapakali * O Giliw Ko * Kabilugan ng Buwan * Awit ng Barkada * Ewan * Hanggang May Pag-ibig * Bakit Ang Babae * Araw * Kaibigan * Paano * Tuyo Na'ng Damdamin * Panalangin * Pag-Ibig * Kumot at Unan * Batang-bata Ka Pa * Hiwaga * Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Barkada * Love is for Singing * Wala Nang Hahanapin Pa * Tatlong Dekada Maverick and Ariel goes on live remote telecast on a selected barangay and gives out a lot of prizes in cash and kind. For it to qualify, it must be well-organized, clean and well-behaved. Everyday, a barangay is added to the list of "qualified" barangays, eventually summing up to more or less 20 barangays for the month. Otherwise, just one violation of the said requirements means the disqualification of that barangay. After each month, the hosts choose three barangays who will win a special prize based on their rank, with the no.1 barangay winning the grand prize and the title of being a Barangay APO. This is a way of gratitude by the hosts for all barangays to follow, the winner being the best example of a well-disciplined community. *'Current': *Maverick Relova *Ariel Villasanta *Jon Santos *'Former': *Jeffrey Tam *Hyubs Azarcon ''Pinoy Basketbol APO Launched in September 4, 2017, a segment for the the Filipino passion for basketball with a competition among teams consisting of two players. The name of the segment is a spoof of the country's professional basketball league, Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), showcase their basketball talents for an exciting game to shoot the ball, presented by APO Hiking Society, with Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro. 'Pera O Para' Every Monday to Saturday, ''Pera O Pera conducted as one of the most popular segments of the noontime show APO Tanghali Na!. An exciting novelty game where 30 contestants (donned in the required costume or motif for the day) are asked a multiple choice-type of question. The contestants stand behind the letter corresponding to their answer. Contestants standing on the wrong answer are automatically eliminated. A lone winner makes it through the bonus round where he is asked to choose one bayong from the bayongs marked "A", "P", or "O". The bayong chosen is presumed to carry the showcase for the day (can be anywhere from an appliance showcase to a tour trip or even cash). The hosts try to "buy back" the bayong from the contestant by bidding cash. If two people remain in the game and both choose the correct answer, the first person to arrive at his/her choice is declared the winner. The winner of the elimination round then moves on to the jackpot round where he or she begins by choosing one of three para''s marked A, P, or O (for the show's title). Each bayong contain a concealed piece of cardboard on which is written what the contestant in playing for. There is a bargaining session when the host APO Hiking Society would offer cash (pera) in exchange for the contestant abandoning the prize hidden in the para. After each offer, they lead the crowd in asking "Pera O Para?" and the contestant declares his or her choice. The number of bargaining sessions vary from day to day, depending on the mood/emotional status of both the host and the contestant. The prizes in the bayong would range from nothing, to 1 million pesos, a house and lot, a living room showcase, an entertainment showcase, to fruits and vegetables (like one watermelon). In its early days, the prize that was inside the chosen bayong was revealed to the audience during the sessions. Sometimes family members went to TV inside the cafeteria at the Live Studio 3 of IBC Broadcast Center to see what the prize was, then try to influence the crowd to beg for the contestant to take whatever was in the bayong. After this was discovered the TV was switched off during the round. Later the prize was not revealed to anyone until it was actually opened. 50 players answering a series of multiple choice questions (A, B, C, or D), hoping to eliminate all others until only one remains. The most popular type of question involved the scientific names of plants and animals, with at least two of the four choices noticeably joke answers. '''Seasonal segments' ''APO Tanghali Na! Holy Week Special ''APO Tanghali Na! is preempted on Holy Week and instead airing drama specials on Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday. A tradition of presenting a Lenten offerings starring the hosts and special guest actors. 13 Araw ng Pasko (for December only) 13 Araw ng Pasko (known as Labing-Tatlong Araw ng Pasko) is a segment where the contestants playing the 13 days of Christmas at the studio audience during the Christmas season and win up to P100,000 by collecting 100 peso bills inside a capsule for 30 seconds. During the opening number *''PaskonAPO'' *''Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko'' *''Boom Tarat Tarat'' *''12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas'' *''Himig ng Pasko'' *''Paskong Walang Pera'' *''Lata Ang Aming Tambol'' *''Pasko Na Sinta Ko, Miss Kita Kung Christmas'' *''Pasko Na Sa Mundo'' *''Panahon ng Pag-ibig'' *''Merry Christmas and a Happy nAPO Taon!'' *''Pasko Na'' *''Ang Pasko'' PaskonAPO (for December only) PaskonAPO is a segment in which children can SMS their wishes for the upcoming Christmas holiday. It also features the child's heartwarming fun and games. Some of the prizes given on the segment are the Noche Buena package, presents, gift items and groceries for the whole family. Ratings APO Tanghali Na!'s pilot on January 25, 2014 scored a 17.6% rating, or 10 points, according to data from Kantar Media Philippines. The rival noontime shows are the forerunner of It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! retained the top spot garnered with 14.5% and 10.3%% audience share achieved the phenomenal ratings game. At the same time, it gained notoriety because of Doo Bidoo Bidoo, a game portion for ten random audience members that dance cheerfully to the song of the day are selected to join. The objective of the game is to repeat the words "Doo Bidoo" and "Bidoo". If a contestant makes a mistake, they are out of the game and receives a consolation prize. This is a last person standing game, with the person who lasts the longest winning. The noontime show gained popularly because of its segment Pera O Para, a game of chance where at stake was either a cash prize of P1,000,000 or a showcase chosen by the contestants (e.g. entertainment showcase, living room showcase, livelihood showcase, etc.) which were hidden in either 3 "bayongs" (rattan bags) marked as A, P or O. Other popular segments included Bawat Bata, Gwapong ndang Pulis, Barangay APO and Bigtime APO. Special episodes 'Tours' * Roxas City (March 22, 2014) * Iloilo City (January 17, 2015) * Quirino Grandstand in Rizal Park, Manila (February 21, 2015) Accolades 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won 'Alta Media Icon Awards' *4th Alta Media Icon Awards (Best Noontime Variety Show Host) - Won (APO Hiking Society) *4th Alta Media Icon Awards (Best Noontime Variety Show) - Won 'Kagitingan Awards' *5th Kagitingan Awards (Pinakamagiting na Variety Show) - Won PMPC Star Awards for Television * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female TV Host) - Wom (Antoinette Taus) * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male TV Host) - Won (APO Hiking Society) * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Variety Show) - Won * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male TV Host) - Won (APO Hiking Society) * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Variety Show) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' * 2015 Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won See also * Katrina Bianca Cruz on Instagram: “I own this notebook since 2001 and still have this till now... #AntoinetteTaus #faney ���� Ps.. May mga tabloids cut-outs pa yan sa loob na…” • Instagram * @taussupporter on Instagram: “since its been almost 2 wks i guess that i have not seen her on BOL episodes...i juz got to repost this coz i super miss seeing her on…” • Instagram * @heart_toni on Instagram: “#Repost @pushalerts ・・・ What a cute #JaDine sighting! Along with other pretty stays Yassi Pressman, Antoinette Taus and other viva artists…” • Instagram * Pinoy viewers who watching IBC-13 this year * IBC-13 is a third giant * Kapinoy threat up Kapamilya and Kapuso! * APO Tanghali Na!,’ IBC's Newest Noontime Show Premieres January 25 * IBC-13’s New Shows and Revamped Schedule to Watch This January 2014 * ‘APO Tanghali Na!’ premiere last January 25 beats 'It’s Showtime' and 'Eat Bulaga!' * Kantar Media National TV Ratings (Jan 25-26, 2014) - Vhong Navarro interview on 'Buzz Ng Bayan' is most-watched * IBC-13 Programming Schedule (January 27-February 2) * IBC FOR APO TANGHALI NA! * 'APO Tanghali Na!' Celebrating APO Hiking Society's 45th Birthday On Saturday * IBC-13 Launches Their New Show In The Fabulous Trade Launch Isang Bawat Channel 13 * “GRAND KAPINOY WEEKEND” SERVES UP MASSIVE THROWBACK TO IBC CLASSICS * Battle of the noontime shows * FTT Year 2015 in Review: Television’s Best * APO Tanghali Na! Celebrates Year 2 This February 6 * APO Tanghali Na! Celebrates Year 3! * “GRAND KAPINOY WEEKEND” SERVES UP “PINOY ANG DATING” THROWBACK TO IBC CLASSICS * IBC-13 Suggestions * Kapinoy stars honor importance of every Filipinos in 2017 IBC-13 Christmas special * It’s Showtime Has a More Appropriate Rival, and It’s Not Eat Bulaga and APO Tanghali Na * IBC-13's Newest Reality-Talent Show 'Talent Ng Bayan' Premieres on October 14 * IBC 13 STARS AT THE ‘PASKO NG BAYAN: THE 2018 CHRISTMAS CONCERT’ * 'APO Tanghali Na!' gets bigger studio * APO Tanghali Na! Celebrates Year 5! * Will IBC overtake ABS-CBN and GMA? * 'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila * Lunch Break * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External Links * Program Site * APO Tanghali Na! on Facebook * APO Tanghali Na! on Twitter Category:APO Tanghali Na! Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine variety television shows